Vehicles are equipped with headlights which emit white light, and with taillights which emit red light. The color of the lights of another vehicle may be evaluated to determine whether the other vehicle is approaching the host vehicle or is moving away from the host vehicle.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2004/011890 A1 relates to an optical system via which small, distant light sources may be reliably detected.